


My Light

by Pepsi_Or_Coke



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Afterlife, Broken Hearts, Bullied Yugi, Dark, Depressed Yugi, Fanfiction, Hurt Yugi, Injury Yugi, Love, M/M, Oneshot, Sad, Sad Yugi, Yami helps Yugi, Yami misses Yugi, yami comes back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsi_Or_Coke/pseuds/Pepsi_Or_Coke
Summary: Yugi is bullied at school and one day it got too much, resulting in a bad wound to his leg. He hated himself but he was also upset and destroyed as Yami had to returned after their final duel to the afterlife. He misses his darker half and wishes for his Yami to return





	My Light

Yugi: *limps and staggers to his bed. In pain and tired from today* 'I wish Yami was here to get bullies off of my back' *his heart still bleeding as he cries softly. Curling up in a ball and cry himself to sleep. Wishing his Yami was there to tell him it's okay. It was a nightmare. I'm still here*

Yami: *in the spirit world, watching Yugi and he looked away, ashamed of himself for not being with Yugi*

???: you rather be with the boy?

Yami: *nods* more than anything else in the world

???: *sighs* then go to him

Yami: how?

???: follow your heart, my son. I know you'll find a way

Yami: *looks back at Yugi*

Yugi: *tears gently making their way down his cheeks*

Yami: *reaches out to touch him*

Yugi: *opens his eyes* Y-Yami?

Yami: *rubs his cheek gently*

Yugi: *closes his eyes, blushing lightly*

Yami: better?

Yugi: *looks back at him with broken eyes* don't leave me

Yami: I never left you

Yugi: yes you did! You left me...

Yami: I'm sorry, Yugi...

Yugi: *sniffles* why are you here?

Yami: to be with you

Yugi: what? Why?

Yami: I love you

Yugi: *blushes* I love you to *sits up*

Yami: *smiles*

Yugi: that doesn't mean I'm not still mad

Yami: I know. I hurt you by leaving

Yugi: you took my heart with you *said softly, getting up and limps to the bathroom. Blood soaking in his sheets*

Yami: *looks at his sheets and follows him*

Yugi: *takes off his shirt. Cuts and bruises throughout his back. Painfully takes off his pants. A huge gash in his leg*

Yami: Yugi...what happened?

Yugi: *jumps* oh when we escaped I sliced my leg on something

Yami: *looks at it*

Yugi: *hides it with a towel* it's fine...

Yami: *touches his wounds*

Yugi: Yami stop *faces him a bit angry* I said I'm fine *blood soaking the towel* I just want a shower, dress my wounds, take some medicine for my headache and go to bed 'with you'

Yami: I'm sorry *takes a step back* 'perfect'

Yugi: *blushes deeply* 'I forgot' don't read my mind *the tips of his ears pink as he turns around and limps up the steps to turn on the shower. On accident rubs his leg against the wall and hisses* ow...

Yami: *immediately gets tense* are you alright?

Yugi: I'm fine for the last time...

Yami: okay...

Yugi: *sighs* I can't get in the shower...

Yami: need my help?

Yugi: *nods, blushing more*

Yami: *strips down to his boxers walks over to Yugi to help him in. Holds him so he doesn't fall*

Yugi: *holds onto the wall for balance* thank you *his voice pitchy*

Yami: *smiles* you're welcome

Yugi: *blushes more, slightly leaning into him*

Yami: *kisses his cheek*

Yugi: *kisses him, his heart pounding in his chest*

Yami: *kisses back, pulling him close*

Yugi: *moans softly*

Yami: *blushes lightly and slowly pulls away* I love you Yugi

Yugi: *pouts* I love you too Yami

Yami: why are you pouting?

Yugi: you stopped kissing me...

Yami: want me to do it again?

Yugi: *roughly kisses him. Puts more pressure on his cashing leg and nearly trips*

Yami: *kisses back and quickly balances him*

Yugi: sorry a little eager

Yami: I know *smiles*

Yugi: can we finish this up

Yami: of course, Yugi

Yugi: I mean shower so that I can wrap my leg up then go to sleep

Yami: *nods* you do need to heal

Yugi: can you wash me?

Yami: yeah just tell me if it hurts too much *grabs some soap and a rag*

Yugi: *sits down*

Yami: *starts washing him gently*

Yugi: *sighs* I have to be in shock for this to be real

Yami: what makes you say that?

Yugi: I don't know

Yami: *kisses him*

Yugi: it's surreal

Yami: I know

Yugi: *curls up to him, tired*

Yami: *finishes washing him*

Yugi: *falling asleep in his arm, he fights to stay awake*

Yami: *dries him off*

Yugi: *holds the towel to himself*

Yami: *smiles* there

Yugi: I'm cold *limps to his room and dresses his leg before getting dressed and lays in bed. Covering up with his blankets*

Yami: *lays beside him. Giving him extra heat*

Yugi: *curls tightly into him, nuzzling his chest*

Yami: *hold him close* I love you Yugi

Yugi: I love you to Yami. Night

Yami: sweet dreams

Yugi: *yawns* yeah...

Yami: *kisses his forehead*

Yugi: *blushes lightly in his sleep*

Yami: *smiles and curls up to him. Soon falling asleep*

*the end*  
  


Shit work I know. This is one of the first Yugioh books I started


End file.
